SEGAcademy
by The Cinderninja
Summary: WARNING: This is pure crack.


**Mossmask: Let it be known: THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN IN GRADE 9 ENGLISH.**

**Also, this is not even a remotely serious fic. It's not meant to be taken as such. Only read this is you go into it knowing that the sole purpose for it's creation was I needed to waste time.  
**

**I was browing through my computer files when I found this. Buried. From ages ago. It was beautiful then, and it's beautiful now. But it's utterly AU, utterly random, and along with one of the best, it's also one of the _stupidest_ things I've ever written. I only ever wrote the one chapter. I determined to bring it back to life and finish it. Namely because our role play is dead and this is now the only way for me to give the roleplay-exlusive characters life.**

**That said, there's a lot of backstory to this from previous roleplays. Sonic and Tails got stranded with Mighty in Venice. They all live in a Virtual Hotel. I was often included and interfered, under the name 'fangirl'. This also takes place AFTER the conclusion of the SEGA Island story ARK. A story we never actually finished role-playing.**

**So all that said, there will be a lot that doesn't make sense. But... this whole fic is cracked, so maybe it won't be that bad. Anyway, the thing is, this is written for my own enjoyment. Mine and my close friends. I'm putting it up in case anyone else can get anything out of it. But I won't be changing the story, and I will not be affected by flames. This has a goal, a purpose, and actually, plot. (A few plots, to be honest.)**

**This entire story is just for fun. Know that. Also know that the first chapter was written a very long time ago. It was also written with the intent of only beng read my me and my close friends. So there's not much in way of explanation. But ya know what? That's okay - because Sonic doesn't know what's going on either. ;D**

**The story will be explained more as it goes on. And there will also be many, many flashback scenes. To fill in the missing spaces. Thanks for your time.**

**~Cya on the other side.**

* * *

**SEGAcademy Chapter 1**

"Tails! Tails? Hey, has anyone -_ow_! Seen Tails?" This exclamation was followed by a series of loud thumps, bangs, and a few shouts, before a blue hedgehog finally emerged from the doorway in the hall, leading to the basement dorm he shared with the young fox, and, inexplicably, Hershey (the cat refused to leave, and had a tendancy to ramble on about the fury of Basement Cat, the enternal fires of the Basement's Deepst Depths, and so on, but they tended to ignore her, and she didn't bother them too much. They'd tried to have her exorcised once, but that resulted in Chaos flooding the basement, Hershey practically plastered to the ceiling, and Tails' projects spontaneously bursting into flames for weeks afterwards).

The first to respond was a pink hedgehog, sitting at the small table in the centre of the room, legs crossed at the ankles, sipping daintily from a cup of tea. She had a very delicate appearnace, with a slim body and fine, light quills, hanging gently down around her shoulders. She wore a white headband, and a short white frilled dress, adorned with black ribbons and lace, and small black and red roses both. Her response came in the form of a small sigh, and a moment of silence, before she finally turned to face Sonic, and look him up and down onceover, before speaking.

"...I assume you mean that fox child, Miles? I haven't seen that boy around here for quite some time, Ogilvie. I though Shadow threw him out..." She spoke absently, not noticing as the adressed hedgehog sweatdropped, nor caring very much of the matter.

The hedgehog whom she spoke of, Shadow Doom, happened to be present in the room, even, sitting directly across from her at their small, elegant wire-framed wrought iron table. Looking up from the small black notebook he seemed to be reading, he set his even gaze upon both hedgehogs for a moment, before himself choosing to speak.

"No, Rose... I believe that was last week I threw him out... he was distracting me..." Although he added nothing else, Sonic noticeably winced at this statement, though the other two hedgehogs seemed unfased.

"Umm... yeah... about that. Would you mind _not_... doing that anymore...?" He winced again. "You've thrown him out eight times in the past three weeks..."

"He distracts me." Shadow stated calmly.

"...He hardly ever leaves the basement, and you never go down there. How could he have been distracting you...?" Sonic continued to watch Shadow, clearly unimpressed, and not buying the dark hedgehogs story.

"...He makes too much noise down there."

"Two of those times he was sleeping."

"He's a loud sleeper."

"He-..." Sonic trailed off, cutting off his own comeback, seeing that the black and red hedgehog had apparently tired of speaking, and gone back to reading whatever was written inside the small black, leatherbound notebook. Shaking his head, he turned to search out the other residents of the shared dorm, hoping that one of them may know something about the whereabouts of his younger brother.

Sonic turned to leave the room, deeming both of his present company completely useless, but was unfortunately interrupted in this act as well, as he was nearly bowled over by a red echidna, waving one arm frantically, the other holding his fedora down, trench coat trailing behind him.

_"Knuckles!"_ Sonic shouted from his spot on the floor, as the echidna just now stopped flailing, and seemed to notice the hedgehog he had knocked down.

"Ah! Sonic, my dear boy! What are you doing down there on the floor? Why, this is a silly place to lay, I must think you'd get stepped on quite often down there!"

Sonic raised a hand and opened his mouth, about to retort that it was the echidna who had just knocked him over, before dropping it, as well as his ears, and his hopes of finding any useful help. "...It's comfortable down here." He answered flatly, instead.

At least the echidna still had the sence to call him 'Sonic' still, as not many here did. Unfortunately, he seemed no more aware of the insanity that was this school than anyone else here. So far he and Tails were the only ones who had shown any traces of sanity in this place. And now that the fox had vanished, he was in a bit of a panic to find him, before any of the more... phsycotic... students did.

The echidna looked at him strangely a moment longer, before shaking his head and quickly rushing over to the small wire table, and the two hedgehogs who were currently sitting there, having so far given Sonic and Knuckles no further awknowledgement, besides an annoying flick of the ear on Shadow's part.

"Amelia, my dear!" He shouted dramatically, landing one fist heavily on the table in front of her, inadvertantly breaking it in half.

The ebon hedgehog who shared the table looked slowly up from his notebook to the table, and then to the echidna. His even expression never changed once, before he finally turned his attentions back to the book.

The pink hedgehog, for her part, looked up at the echidna, likewise never changing her even gaze, as she took another sip of her tea, before setting the cup back down on one of the broken table halves, balancing it perfectly.

"...Yes?"

"It was _you_ who stole my waffle iron!" You didn't need to be a genius to hear the certainty and resolve in his voice, the sheer force of the statement that made it impossible to argue with. Which was a good thing, too, seeing as the only person who might fit that description was currently missing.

The females light green eyes never left his own, staring at him evenly, looking possibly the slightest bit unimpressed, if anything. "...I'm sorry?"

"Ah-_hah!_" So you _admit_ it!"

"...No."

The echidna looked baffled for a moment, before continuing on to state all of his rather convincing, undeniable evidence.

Sonic made his exit then, quickly and quietly, to find their other dorm members, though he could still hear Knuckles shouting from the hallway.

Vanilla would be working in the school kitchen right now, leaving Cream alone in their shared room. Cream, unlike Tails, who actually attended classes, was simply at the school for the sake of being there. That was another odd thing Sonic had noticed. This was supposed to be a school, yet classes ran all hours, and no one was expected to show up. They were all optional. You could attend if you wanted, but you never had to. There was no minimum or maximum age, Sonic was pretty sure everyone he knew was here, and he'd hardly even seen most of the school.

It was more like they were all just living here, someone, for some reason, had decided that they needed all the Sonic characters together in one spot. That was another thing that Sonic and Tails seemed soley to be aware of. Everyone here knew they were part of a 'franchise'. For Sonic, that seemed... wrong. They weren't supposed to be part of a fictional _thing_... _this _was the fiction, the franchise was what felt more real to him. But this "school" defied all logic, something that Sonic had learned to live with ages ago, though Tails still broke down sobbing on the rare occasion, like the time he had woken up to a school of glowing tuna fish trying to abduct him. They had flown out the window once he'd woken up, but he'd been traumatized for weeks after that.

Sonic was pulled out of his thoughts once he realized he'd arrived at the rabbits' room, and raised a hand to knock. Before his hand had reached the door, however, a young child's voice called out, sounding somehow both cheerful and monotone at the same time.

"Come in, the door is open..."

The voice gave Sonic shivers, but regardless, he turned the knob of the door and entered. As soon as he had stepped in, the door slammed itself shut behind him. The room was pitch-black, and he flailed for a few moments searching for a light-switch along the wall. His hand finally found what it was searching for, and he immediately flicked it on, illumintaing the room, and whoever sat it in.

Sonic took an involuntary step back, finding his back pressed against the door. Cream sat in the centre of the room, cross legged, with a typical 'tea-party' set up. Except for the fact that every surface in the room was pitch black, she wore a completely black, gothic dress, had silver crosses hanging lightly on equally silver, thin chains, around her neck, had a black veil covering her entire face, and was staring at the floor.

And the only 'doll' present for her 'tea party' was a certain two-tailed plush toy, which Sonic was all to familiar with, though had yet to see at the school.

Sonic stared for a moment longer, but when the young rabbit suddenly whipped her head up, to stare directly at him, although her own face was still hidden behind the veil, it was too much for the hedgehog. With a girlish scream of terror, the hedgehog had found his way outside the room, door slammed shut behind him, and halfway down the hall in under a second, breathing heavily and trembling slightly.

"Issues. Issues. That child. Has issues." Sonic stared at the floor wide-eyed for a moment longer before finally getting his breath back, standing up straight, and dusting himself off. He looked back up and realized he had made it to the Chaotix room. Which was placed without reason right next to Vanilla and Cream's room.

Taking one last deep breath, Sonic raised himself up again to knock, and this time completed the action successfully, though wincing slightly at the sound generated inside the room. He heard thumping, shouting, screaming, a bit of sobbing, some more thumping and shouting, before finally the door was thrown open

Vector was lying face first on the floor directly in front of the door, looking dazed. Espio was crushed beneath him, looking unconscious. Charmy had gone flying straight out the open door, slammed into the wall opposite it, and become somewhat embedded in said wall. Saffron currently grabbing him and trying to wrench him out of the resultant hole in the wall. Ray was trembling, his eyes shut tight, apparently having missed out being crushed by a falling crocodile by mere inches, and fainted soonafter. Julie-Su was standing on top of pile, beaming.

"Knuckles?" She grinned widely and leaned forward, open armed, not registering the fact that the person on the other side of the door was in fact Sonic, and not Knuckles, and falling flat on her face, apparently expecting to lean into a giant hug.

Sonic stared for a moment, twitching, before slowly stepping over the pile of downed detectives and into the room. He was greeted by the sole remaining member, Mighty, who was currently busy with a double facepalm.

The armadillo got over it quickly though, and quickly picked Ray up from the pile, and, carrying him bridal style, walked back over to Sonic.

"Um... yeah?"

"Have you seen Tails?" Sonic figured it'd be better not to comment on... anything that had just transpired, and rather just get to his point.

Mighty shook his head. "No. Not recently. I didn't even realize you two were in this dorm. It made sense that you would be, but I hadn't seen you around at all. I figured that maybe you got put somewhere else, or weren't here at all..."

"Oh... well... yeah..." Sonic looked down at the ground, only realizing now how little he or Tails ever got out of the basement. "Well he's _usually _working on some project or another in the basement... and I'd rather stay there with him then... well... anything." Sonic faltered, not really sure what it was he was trying to say, let alone how to say it. "Um... this place has issues... and the people scare me." He realized he would probably sound like an idiot if this weren't all true. And Mighty seemed to... _actally _be 'on the level'.

The armadillo nodded. "I know. But you mean to tell me that you and Tails noticed too?" He seemed a little surprised, and even the slightest bit excited, as well.

"Well... _yeah...?_ How could we not? Amy... sorry, _Amelia_, is like... some sort of goth, Hershey insists she's Basement Cat and sets our stuff on fire, Knuckles barged in on us looking for a waffle iron, I think Cream may need an exorcism, and just the other day Tails was almost abducted by flying, glowing, _fish!"_ Sonic figured this evidence was good enough to prove his point, though Mighty just looked unimpressed.

"...Wow. You really _don't_ get out much."

Sonic stared.

"Honestly." Mighty stressed, realizing the hedeghog thought he was kidding. "That's not even the half of it. Everything's all screwed up here, but no one seems to notice!"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, but it's like... it's like we've always been here like this, but it just feels _wrong._ I know we've never actually _been _outside the SEGAcademy, but it _feels _like I _have_. The _franchise _should be the reality, and this reality is the real fiction!" Sonic knew he probably sounded a little crazy, trying to say that he though a fictional fandom was reality.

Mighty was experiencing mixed feelings. He didn't know what to feel right now. Encouraged by the fact that Sonic seemed to comprehend that things were not as they should be? Or discouraged, because clearly, he was not the Sonic that Mighty knew.

Mighty had though he was the only one in the entire "school" with any memories of past events, anything that had previously occured. Venice. SEGA Island. Ray... Ray was supposed to be _dead_. Mighty had no idea why or how he'd ended up here. Him, or Ray, or anyone else for that matter. But when he realized no one else had any recollection of any previous events... it was like they all had a brand new set of memories that Mighty himself was lacking.

He'd figured out pretty quickly how to go along with it, and keep quiet about what was in his head until he had more of an idea what on Mobius was even _happening._But then he'd found Skye. The poor foxamongoose had almost wandered right into the Glitch Dorm. Knowing Skye, the foxamongoose wouldn't have lasted a full five seconds in there. After that...

_Mighty didn't even pause to think before he realized he'd grabbed the fox by the scruff of his neck and hauled him back. It was only after that he realized the poor thing probably wouldn't even know who he was anymore, and have a heart attack, or something. _

_He let go of the kit immediately, worried about what his reaction might be, and a bit frustrated with himself about being so careless, when next thing he new, he had a fur-thing glomping him around the waist, crying into his chest, and whimpering something along the lines of "Please-be-you-Mighty-I-dunno-wha's-goin'-on-an'-I'm-_not-_an-OC-an'-no-one-knows-who-I-am-an-everybody's-not-really-themself-an'-_please_-be-you-Mighty!'_

_...It was about that point he figured the foxamongoose was probably exactly like him, well, at least in memories. He also realized he probably knew why. They had both, at different point in time, been given Author Powers._

_Mighty picked the fox up and held him in front of his face, looking him in the eyes for a moment (and not failing to notice that the kit was apparently _still _carrying his Tails plush around), before answering._

_"...Yeah... I am. I take it you're not supposta be here?"_

_"No! Nonono! Nunna us are, an', an' fangirl is in the Containment Centre, an' I dunno what t' do, 'cos she's the on'y one who'll be able t' get me _outta _here!" He was still obviously in full panic mode, his fur all fluffed out, still crying a bit, most of his muzzle already soaked._

_Mighty realized that he was probably the only one around who even knew who the kit was anymore. "Skye... is your dad around...?"_

_"T...Tails...?"_

_Mighty nodded, remembering that Skye had two sets of parents now, having been kitnapped from his own future timeline by fangirl. The same girl who had given them _both_ the author powers which had saved them now from being altered along with everyone else._

_A tiny headshake. "N...no. No Tails, no Mina, no M-melody... I'm th' on'y one here..." A sniffle_

_Mightly nodded, and decided right then and there that he was going to take the foxamongoose back to the Chaotix Dorm with him. He realized how much it really must suck for the kit right now... There were only two, three, maybe four people who even knew who he was. Everyone else would probably assume he was from the OC Dorm. No wonder he'd been having such a hard time..._

Mighty had tried to calm the fox down, but regardless, Skye had still crawled up against the far wall, in the far corner, under Mighty's bed in the dorm the moment they had arrived, and hadn't come back out since.

Mighty finally nodded, deciding that he could tell Sonic what had happened, and it was up to the hedgehog to decide whether to believe him or not.

Just then, as it looked like things were about to take a turn for the serious, Saffron succeeded in tearing Charmy out of the wall, they both when hurtling backwards, pegging the two standing Mobians in the face, and knocking them over.

Sonic sat up to find Charmy sitting on his chest, and staring intently at his face. "...Hi?" Sonic winced at the "response" he recieved, if one could even call it that.

"I KNOW YOU'RE JEAAAAAA~LOUUUUUS~" He shouted, holding up two fistfulls of pixie stick dramatically.

"...What?" Sonic was staring at the bee, trying to shove him off without hurting him, while Mighty had already extracted his own bee from off his face, and turned to where Vector and Espio were beginning to wake up, the first thing they do of course, being to begin bickering with each other.

He tuned back in time to notice Charmy still going on, too rapidly and high-pitched for Sonic to actually make out anything he was saying. Next thing he knew, Sonic found himself suddenly blinded and screaming, a half dozen tubes worth of pixie dust powder burning at his eyes, and the hyperactive bee _still _going on about something, never shutting up.

Finally, Sonic resorted to curling into a tiny ball on the floor and sobbing, inadvertantly knocking Charmy off of him in the process.

Sonic came to a few minutes later, to find himself lying on a bed, two small yellow furthings standing over him, worriedly.

He recognied Ray, and what looked like a poorly done OC. Clearly based on Tails. It wasn't even recoloured. As soon as his eyes opened and he registered these two children, the fox puffed out, went wide-eyed, and cowered under a Tails plush as if using it as a shield. The squirrel, on the other hand, squeaked, threw his hands forward in a slightly flail-ish gesture, and promptly fell over backwards off of the bed.

Sonic continued to stare for a minute.

Finally, the fox uncovered his eyes slightly to peer at the hedgehog, squeaking and puffing up even more once he realized he was still being watched.

Sonic sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes, and slowly leaned over to peer over the edge of the bed at Ray.

Ray was lying on his back on the floor, and grinned up at Sonic when he noticed the hedgehog watching him. The small squirrel raised a hand and waved slightly, giving the hedgehog a tiny peace sign.

"...Ray?" He wondered aloud. The squirrel grinned and nodded meekly. "What is going on here?"

"_I_ dunno!" he answered, throwing his hands up and looking exasperated. "That's what Mighty kept asking! And lookin' at me real weird. Ev'ryone's been actin' strange lately. No just you. Or... everyone else, I guess." He giggled.

"You're not making sense!" The two-tailed fox groaned, holding his Tails plush to his forehead. Then he looked at Sonic. "Um, this is what I've gathered... from, y'know, Mighty. None'a this is supposta be happening – like, none of us are 'posta be here at all. But for some reason we are, and no one else seems to know. No one but me an' him. He thinks he might know why, but trust me, you don't wanna get into that right now.

"But besides us, no one else seemed to notice that anything was different. Not until now, that is. With you. Because you said you know we shouldn't be here. But you don't know everything -" He glanced at Ray again. "Not like we do. Because we know how things _should_ be. We remember everything that happened before. Aaand... that's it." He cut off abruptly and shrugged.

"_What's_ it?" Sonic asked, startled.

"_That. _That's all I know! Sorry." He shrugged and fluffed himself out, taking on the usual shy appearance again, and hugging his Tails plush close to his chest.

"...Who are you supposed to be, anyway?" Sonic asked, frowning. Wondering why on Mobias an OC, of all people, would know this stuff.

The fox looked up at him with blue eyes and seemed to deflate, before sighing loudly and looking away. "I'm_ not_ an OC, if that's what you're thinking." He pouted. "I'm Skye. I'm from... an alternate reality? Or... the future. Maybe both. I'm not actually sure. _But I'm not an OC_."

"...Right. Okay. Whatever. I guess that doesn't really matter, anyway. Skye. Your name is Skye. And you're here with Mighty and Ray. And the Chaotix." He nodded slowly, filing all of this information away under 'might become important'.

"But not for long." Mighty said, suddenly walking into the room. "We should leave. I just heard that another group of rogue guardian OCs are gonna come storm the place again soon. We've got maybe twenty minutes."

Skye and Ray both groaned, burying their faces in their palms. Sonic just looked confused. "...What?"

Mighty sighed. "Sorry, I still need to get used to the fact that you don't totally understand how things work here. There are... loads of OCs who are convinced they need to guard the Master Emerald. Or some other random artefact. Some of them have their own, thank goodness. Those tend to leave us alone. But the ones without? They come try to storm the Chaotix Dorm every so often looking for M.E. And demanding we give her to them.

I would normally stay, but not today. Because 1) Skye and Ray hate being around all of them, and I'm not about to let them wander on their own. 2) You still have no idea what's going on here – me, Skye, and Ray are probably the best guides you'll have the good fortune to find. Definitely the most sane. And 3. Tails is still missing. It's more important that we find him. It won't even matter if the OCs do break in, they won't find the Master Emerald here."

"Why?" Sonic asked as the four of them made for the door. "Where is it?"

Mighty shrugged cluelessly. "Darned if I know. Some moron turned it into a waffle iron."


End file.
